Solid state imagers, including charge coupled devices (CCD), CMOS imagers and others, have been used in photo imaging applications. A solid state imager circuit includes a focal plane array of pixel cells, each one of the cells including a photosensor, which may be a photogate, photoconductor or a photodiode having a doped region for accumulating photo-generated charge.
One of the most challenging problems for solid state image sensors is noise reduction, especially for sensors with a small pixel size. The effect of noise on image quality increases as pixel sizes continue to decrease and may have a severe impact on image quality. Specifically, noise impacts image quality in smaller pixels because of reduced dynamic range. One of the ways of solving this problem is by improving fabrication processes; the costs associated with such improvements, however, are high. Accordingly, engineers often focus on other methods of noise reduction. One such solution applies noise filters during image processing. There are many complicated noise reduction algorithms which reduce noise in the picture without edge blurring, however, they require huge calculating resources and cannot be implemented in a silicon-on-a-chip application. Most simple noise reduction algorithms which blur the edges of the images.
Two exemplary methods that may be used for image denoising are briefly discussed herein. The first method includes the use of local smoothing filters, which work by applying a local low-pass filter to reduce the noise component in the image. Typical examples of such filters include averaging, medium and Gaussian filters. One problem associated with local smoothing filters is that they do not distinguish between high frequency components that are part of the image and those created due to noise. As a result, these filters not only remove noise but also blur the edges of the image.
A second group of denoising methods work in the spatial frequency domain. These methods typically first convert the image data into a frequency space (forward transform), then filter the transformed image and finally convert the image back into the image space (reverse transform). Typical examples of such filters include DFT filters and wavelength transform filters. The utilization of these filters for image denoising, however, is impeded by the large volume of calculations required to process the image data. Additionally, block artifacts and oscillations may result from the use of these filters to reduce noise. Further, these filters are best implemented in a YUV color space (Y is the luminance component and U and V are the chrominance components). Accordingly, there is a need and desire for an efficient image denoising method and apparatus which do not blur the edges of the image.